Sardovian Flu
The Sardovian Flu is the Seventh Episoide of Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 Arc) Synopsis With Rita out with a cold that leaves Zerak in charge today. What does he have planned for The Rangers? Episodie Another Day in Angel Grove had arrived and lately Rita had been rather quiet. That of course was never a good sign but The Rangers were not to concerned for that because today was one of their yearly food campaigns to raise money for the pre-school's playground. Inside the Youth Center Ernie came in with a couple of cream pies as he smiled. "This is looking good." He said with a smile coming into the Gym and Juice bar with a smile on his face. The Rangers and Zeran who were set up their food stands as well smiled seeing Ernie coming over. "Excuse me pardon me coming though! Man I made to much." Julia said pushing in a cart of food with multiple diffrent type of dishes as Jason chuckled a little bit going over to her and smiled. "Thanks Jason." She said with a smile as they finally got the big cart of food into the Gym and Juice bar. "Go a little board didn't we Julia girl?" Zeran chuckled as Julia laughed a little bit. "Maybe just a tad but I wanted the food dishes to come out right these dishes were made from a Chiang family recipe" Julia said with a small smile. "Out of the way Geeks!" Bulk shouted shoving some kids to the side as Jason sighed shaking his head. "Here comes the so called "Taste" patrol." Jason muttered as Julia smirked. "Let them taste this they are in for a RUDE awakening." Julia said with a small smirk. "As this fairs Taste Tester we are promised one free sample of the food." Bulk said. "Yeah one free sample!" Skull said as Julia smirked. "Very well boys. First one is on the house." She said with a evil giggle. "Now lets see here." Bulk said poping a piece in his mouth before suddenly his face lit up red. "HOOOOOTTTTTT!" He screamed as Bulk and Skull ran around in circles before finding a giant thing of water and put their faces in it as Steam was let out as they sighed with relief. Julia giggled walking over to Bulk and Skull. "Next time ask if its hot or not." She said as the two growled before storming off as Julia simply giggled. "I see I came in at interesting time." Mr. Caplan said after the rangers walked over to Julia as The rangers laughed a bit. "You could say that Mr. Caplan." Luke said with a small laugh as smirked. "Well I will be sure to stay away from your food Julia." Mr. Caplan said with a laugh as Julia giggled before Zack spoke. "Yeah Best to do that Mr. C that food based on Bulk and Skulls reaction is one spicy meatball." Zack said giving his best Mario impression with a laugh. Suddenly however, Bulk and Skull came back in steaming before storming over to Zeran with a snarl. "Hey OG. Why didn't you warn us how hot that food was?!" Bulk snapped. "Yeah how come OG!" Skull snapped as the Rangers face palmed. This was not going to end well. A vein popped out of Zeran's forehead as he growled in anger, the look on his face spoke of impending doom for the offensive duo. Zeran sumarily grabbed the collars of both Bulk and Skull. With uncanny and seemingly inhuman strength spun the twosome around, one in each hand. Bulk and Skull yelped in both surprise and fear as Zeran snapped, "OLD GUY CAN AN OLD GUY DO THIS!? WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A WRINKLY, WASHED-UP, HAS BEEN!? I'VE STILL GOT PLENTY OF YOUTH LEFT IN ME YOU YOUNG PUNKS!" The Rangers couldn't help but laugh as Julia giggled a little bit. Zeran was rather funny when he got all pissed after being called old. The Rangers couldn't help but laugh while Julia giggled a little bit. Zeran was rather funny when he got all pissed from being called old. "Hey lets get back to work, kids, door opens in 10 minutes!" Ernie called. Julia nodded pushing her crate of food over. Once she was out of earshot Luke nodded. "Lets just hope Zerak or Rita aren't hungry for trouble." Luke muttered to the other Rangers who nodded in agreement. Up in space, one of the many meditation chambers of Rita's castle was occupied. This one had varuious crystals which glowed with a vestigial and sinister light. Several shulls that had fiery red gems positioned in the eye sockets made a circle in the room. At the center of the circle Zerak sat cross-legged as he floated in midair locked in a deep state of meditation. He was channeling the powers of darkness into his being. After a while he around after opening an eye. "Hmmm...Rita isn't here yet...odd..." Zerak muttered to himself sounding rather puzzled. "Lord Zerak." Goldar said before entering. The golden monkey bowed then rose. The wizard got out of his cross-legged position and floated to the floor. The wizard's onyx colored sttaff appeared in his ruight hand. "Speak your mind, Goldar." he commanded. Goldar coughed before speaking. "I have come to ask what your plan is for today's attack is. Rita has left you in charge as the Empress is not feeling well today." Zerak simply stated, "Elaborate!" "She has been seen throwing up, not being able to look at food, unable to stay away from the bathroom, not to mention purple pokadots on her face." Goldar explained. The wizard's free hand cupped his chin as he thought for a long moment. "Hmm, it sounds like Rita has managed to contract the Sardovian flu. It's a particularly nasty strain of flu. I suspect she'll be out for several days at least." He thoight out loud. The evil wizard smirked this was a glorious opportunity that had been handed to him. All sorts of ideas ran a muck in the man's heinous mind. 'If the Rangers thought Rita was bad, they haven't seen ME in action yet!' the wizard thought with diabolical amusement. "Goldar," Zerak commanded in a booming tone. "Get the others and meet me in the stargazing chamber!" The fallen apprentice of Zordon smiled and continued in a softer but no less malevolent tone. "You're about to see what happens when a plan of attack is handled by a man of my supreme intellect!" The wizard then let out an evil chuckle. "Of course! BABOO SQUAT! FINSTER! Meet in the Star Gazing Chamber! Lord Zerak has a plan!" Goldar shouted as the two idiots of the team started bumbling about as Goldar sighed taking off to go meet up with the trio. Once the group Zerak and Rita's top minions were gathered in the Star Gazing/strategizing chamber Finster was the first to speak. "Lord Zerak, might I make a suggestion for todays attack on the rangers?" Zerak said, "Speak your mind, Finster!" "Might I suggest two attacks today? One during the day with one of the monsters from that book of monsters and monster making you gave me known as Pudgy Pig. And secondly a night attack?" The infamous butcher thought then noted, "A two-pronged attack, a fascinating idea, Finster! But, do tell, whatever brought this idea up?" "The rangers Megazord is strongest during the day," Finster pointed out. Zerak's eyes widened. This was something he hadn't considered. he had launched night attacks before. "Of course, Zordon, Zeran you sneaky goody two-shoes scoundrels, solar power, very clever." Zerak's face lit yup with a diabolical plan. "Yes, I believe that will do nicely, Finnster." Inwardly as the wizard stared at FInster he thought, 'Finster, i do believe I've underestimated his intelligence! He's taking to my teachings quite quickly, and he seems to have an unexpetcdly keen strategic mind. These are things I shall have to help nurture along. With a little time and effort I may have found myself an ally.' Zerak said, "Very well we shall launch a two-pronged strike, stage 1 will begin immeadiately with the Pudgy Pig. If anything goes awry, stage two will begin shortly afterward!" Zerak turned to a familliar pair of knucklehead monsters, "BABO, SQUAT!" He shouted in an intimdating tone so as to get the two's attention. "Um Yes Lord Zerak?" The Blueberry-looking one asked blinking. "You called your wickedness?" the other one asked as they got in a salute position. Zerak smirked in wry amusement. As imbecilic as the two were their loyalty was unquestioning and they knew how to show proper respect to those of superior power and mind. Zerak stated, "Go to my chambers and fetch my summoning ingredients then take them to the summoning chamber!" The wizard then stepped dangerously close to the two and shot them a look that spoke of horrible things in store for them if they failed or disobeyed. "And let me make one thing clear to you! If I catch you messing with any of my other magical things...I WILL TURN YOU BOTH INTO FROGS AND MAKE FROG LEGS STEW OUT OF BOTH OF YOU AM I CLEAR!?" The evil wizard snarled like an enraged animal. "Y Y Yes sir!" Squat said as the two took off in fear to get what Zerak requested. Zerak was in control this was going to be trouble for the rangers. Zerak looked at Goldar and said, "Oh Goldar, if you could be so courteous, please keep an eye on those two and keep them out of trouble between now and the first stage of the attack." Of course Lord Zerak." Goldar said bowing. Goldar headed off to catch up with Baboo and Squat so they didn't screw anything of Zerak's supplies up. Zerak turned back towards the Earth a shadow of doom flowing over him. "Rangers, you, my briother, and my former teacher have no idea of the strategic mind that's about to be unleashed on you!" Zerak let out an evil laugh in anticipation of what was coming. "Lord Zerak!" Baboo shouted as him and Squat came rushing in. Squat tripped and nearly dropping one of the items. Goldar caught it in the nick of time and sighed shaking his head. 'Idiots...' He muttered to himself. Zerak deftly took the items and whispered to Goldar, "Have these two always been so imbecilic of mind, Goldar?" "Not always...they were effected by the same thing that effected Empress Rita unforantaly it had a reverse effect of what it had on Rita.." Goldar said with a sigh. Zerak thought for a moment and said, "So, they were affected by that! I see, thank you for this information Goldar, now in my spare time I can start to work on a solution to that. A keen mind always looks for problems to solve in...less-than-effective minions!" Zerak explained. The evil wizard then looked at all of Rita's minions and said, "Now all! to the summoning chamber to make the necessary preparations, then to Finster's lab to create the Pudgy Pig! We have a world to conquer, and some nausating defenders to liquidate!" "Of course Lord Zerak.." Finster bowed before "Of course Lord Zerak.." Finster said wuith a bow. Suddenly they heard a loud groan from Rita's room. Her minions sighed and shook their heads. "Hope she will be alright.." Goldar muttered shaking his head. Zerak genuinely hoped so too as he knew that Sardovian flu was especially attracted to spell casters. Once they were in Zerak's summoning chamber they smiled as Goldar smirked looking around before nodding. "Alright Lord Zerak your free to make the Summon." Goldar said with a grin. Zerak walked to the center of the circle made from nwether shadow dust taking care to step over the dust lines. raising his staff, he began to mutter under his breath. Yet his mutterings grew louder as the chamber grew colder. A powerful wind not of the normal universe blew into the room. Finally Zerak chanted out loud, "Zorundi Chapulus Sinistorus Summonis! I call forth forth the deepest darkest pits of the the netherworld my servant the Night Creeper! COME FORTH AND JOIN IN THE TWO-PRONGED ATTACK MY SHAPESHIFTING SHADOW OF DECEIT AND LIES! COME FORTH, YOUR MASTER SO COMMANDS!" suddenly a humanoid creature of pure dark energy jumped out of the portal with a roar. The creature looked around it's sinister red eyes flashing and bright white sharp teeth in it's cavernous maw of a mouth. Goldar smirked while Baboo and Squat cowered. "And I thought Rita's monsters were nasty." Squat stated. Zerak stroked the creature's head as if it were a tameed animal. "Welcome my lovely denizen of the realm of eternal night! I have big plans for you." Zerak then looked at Finster and said, "Now, Finster, let us make haste to your laboratory. I am eager to see the Pudgy Pig brought to life! I want to see it wreck all types of havoc on Angel Grove!" Meanwhile back down on Earth, the Rangers and Julia were all handing out their food. Suddenly orange energy zoomed in as suddenly a pig-like humanoid creature with some silver helmet appeared in the room. Luke, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly got in fighting stances. "Hello Power Rangers are you ready for a pig fest!" the Pig said with a laugh. Zeran looked on in disgust and thought, 'Wow, Rita, you got a knack for being a real party crasher.' "Julia get the others out of here." Luke shouted. Julia nodded. "On it! Lets go guys Bulk, Skull you too!" Julia shouted. Bulk said as he scrambled out, "You don't got to tell me twice!" After everyone raced out Jason looked around and nodded. "Alright Guys. ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted. Zeran decided to quietly slip out but keep an eye on things. The Rangers pulled out their morphers placing them in front of them ready to deal with this party crasher. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! "POWER RANGERS!" the six called in their fighting poses after morphing into their power rangers form. "Lead us off Luke!" Jason said. "With Pleasure! POWER MACE!" Luke shouted as he smirked. Luke attacked the Pig. Just as Luke brough the mace to it's mouth, the pig-like monster pusshed Luke away and gulped down the Power Mace. "What the?! It..It just ate my Power Weapon." Luke said in shock. Zeran gaped at what just happened and then chimed up with, "That's interesting." "Theres no way he can eat them all. POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as he charged in slicing the pig a few times. The Pig took the sword pushing Jason away and gulping the sword down. "What the hell?!" Jason asked in shock. Zeran said, "Why do i have the feeling this isn't going to end well?" "Power Bow!" Kimberly called out. "Power Daggers!" Trini shouted. Kimberly launched an arrow from her bow while Trini launched one of her daggers towards the pig. The Pig took the hits before suddenly it brought up a gust of wind from it's nose and sucked in the power weapons and gulped them down. "This is not good." Kimberly muttered. "Power Lance!" Billy shouted before jumping in the air and slicing down on the Pig only to have it bring the lance into his mouth before pushing him away. Zeran shouted, "Rangers hold off and fall back!" Luke nodded as he being the current second in command next to Jason called the other rangers back as they fell back to where Zeran was as Jason spoke. "So whats the plan Mr. Smith this thing just ate our weapons like they were a snack." Jason pointed out. Zeran said, "Rangers, one of you tell the others to stay out of this place for the time being, the rest of you retreat to base we have to do some thinking before we make our next move. I have an unpleasant hunch about this situation." "Right. Rangers fall back!" Luke shouted as Billy and the others nodded. "Lets go guys we need to figure out a different course of attack!" Jason shouted. Zeran scrambled to a place where no civillians could see him and summoned his red ruby crystal staff. the wizard called out, "Shadri HAYMAN TELEPORTUM!" and teleported off in a burst of white light. Once the rangers and Zeran teleported to the command center they had to find places to sit. Zordon was currently out due to Alpha having to restore himself and the command center's power source. "So what now, how the hell are we supposed to beat a pig that can eat our weapons like they're candy?!" Luke asked throwing his hands up in the air. Zeran got up froma chair and went over to a control plate. A bed slid out from the wall and Zeran got on it. the wizard laid back and made himself feel comfortabl;e. this iwas a bad situation indeed . Zeran said, "All right, Luke, all right. Everyone just calm down, and let's think about this." Now question one should be why did that overgrown reject from Jim Henson's Muppets go after the power weapons?" "Most likely to prevent us from forming the Power Blaster." Jason chimed in. Luke was looking over the viewing globe. Luke's attention was drawn to the Pig eating everything in sight but with Luke having calmed down down it allowed him to note something he wouldn't have noted in a riled state. The Pig avoided Julia's stand. "Hey Mr. Smith check this out." Luke said pointing to the viewing globe. Zeran looked in to the viewing globe and his right hand moved to cup his chin out of habit. "Hmm, the Pudgy Pig seems to be avoiding Julia's food stand, why is that, i wonder? An excellent observantion, Luke dear boy!" Zeran then looked at the other rangers and said, "Okay, now before we get to question two here's a little fact. Having fought Rita alongside Zordan-sensei I know that well...Rita for all her brilliance has never been known for subtle strategic savvy, or thinking with her head. Rita much prefers brute force, there's no inate trecherous tact to her actions. Now question two, since Rita is not known for subtlety, who else do we know of who would gain adistinct strategic advantage from taking the power weapons?" "Zerak..I think I've figured it out, Zeran..It's not Rita in Charge of today's strategic plan!" Billy stated as the other rangers Blinked. "He means its not Rita in charge of today's attack guys." Trini chimed. The other rangers simply answered, "Ahhh." Zeran nodded and said, "Excellent, inetllectual observation Billy and Trini. And quite correct! My brother Zerak is running things for the moment . Why this is so I don't entirely know. But guard yourselves , Rangers, we've just entered into a dangerous chess game with one of the most brilliant and evil mind's in the universe! And in this game one wrong step could have disastrous unintended consequences." Luke thre up his hands and said, "oh for the love of God! first Billy and now Zeran can talk the tech talk." Trini said, "Zeran means, Luke, if we don't watch our step the Rangers could be in big trouble." Zeran nodded and said, "Precisely, Trini, now that Pudgy Pig as we observed seemed to be giving Julia's food a pass. Now the question becomes...why is that?" The Rangers thought for a moment before Luke snapped his fingers. "The food, the Pig doesn't like spicy food!" Luke observed. "Affirmative," Billy said with a grin. "So, if we can get Julia to make an even bigger batch, not only will we get our weapons back..." Jason said as Kimberly grinned. Zeran nodded and explained, "Precisely Kimberly-girl but first we should go find Julia unmorphed and get her to give us the, as the saying goes, goods on what she put in that food. I can easily collect the spices needed. ANd rangers there's a lesson to be taken from this. The rule of heroes number 6 state: If a situation is getting out of hand the best thing to do is retreat, keep a calm mind, and think through a problem. Because when dealing with someone liek Zerak keeping a calm and logical mind is the key to victory." "Alright lets do this Power Rangers!" Jason said. The six, including Zeran, teleported out of the command Center. Back at the Juice Bar, Julia was cleaning her area up as The Rangers came over. "Oh hey guys..can I help ya' with something?" She asked blinking. Zeran said, "Julia-girl, I noticed that overgrown reject from the muppet show was avoiding your booth as we fled." Billy explained, "We were wondering if you would care to elaborate on the particular ingredients you use in your culinary endeavors." "Oh I thought you'd never ask. Lets see here...it has every hot pepper from around the globe." Julia said Jason gulped, "Every?" he asked. Julia nodded. "Yep...lets see...plus a very spicy sauce. It's the Chiang family recipe. It's super spicy. And I have right here with me." Julia explained with a smile. Julia handed the rangers the list. To julia and the rangers' surrpise Zerabn looked over the list faster than Billy's usual speed reading technique. Zeran said, ""All right Julia, listen carefully, we'll need a list of all the ingredients in that nifty little concotion of yours. I'll go fetch the peppers and spices myself." Julia's face furrowed as she looked at her etacher. Zeran winked and said, "Never underestimate the power of a keen mind, my dear." Alright lets see.." she said looking over the items and smirked. "Alright lets get to work Zeran. I need you to prepare the stove in Ernie's kitchen the rest of you I need to help put the items into a bowl and mix them together." Julia said before bending down and pulling out a bigger bowl than what she brought in. Trini looekd surprised, "You seem to know how to come prepared for a cookinng emergency, Julia." she said clearly impressed. Meanwhile Zeran got to a secret location away from the public eye. he ssighed and said, "good thing Francine girl told me about an exotic herbs and spices place in ANgel grove that sells everything on this list." Zeran opened a portal and leapted through to get the spices. Several minutes later he came back through the portal with everything he needed. He closed the portal and sighed in relief before he said smugly, "Lucky thing they were having a sale on everything i needed." "What can I saym beautiful, you can never be too careful." Julia said with a wink. "Alright guys lets get to work." Jason said with a smirk. This pig was going to be burning up on the inside when they were done. Zeran brought them the spices they neededed. Julia with practised skill mixed them in. Zeran said, "When we're done here that overgrown porker will be singing...light my fire!" The rangers and Julia groaned at the Doors refernce/pun. Zeran shrugged and pouted as he said, "What can I say, it was a good pun!" "Whatever, alright everything's in and mixed. Come on Jason." Julia said as Jason nodded lifting up the big pot. He and Julia bought it into the kitchen before placing it on the stove. "30 minutes should do the trick." Julia said with a grin. n a half hour they had Julia's super spicy concotion readied. Zeran took a fork and plopped some out. Zeran said, "I suppose in the interest of culinary science I should volunteer as the guniea pig for this experiment. But, Zachary, do have a nice gallon of milk on standby." "Right here Mr. S," Zack said. He pulled up a gallon of milk from the table he had been working at for the Fair today. Zeran sighed and said, "The things I do for science." Zeran then took a bite of Julia's recipe. "Well?" Julia asked with a smile waiting for Zeran's reaction to her recipe. Zeran's face went beet red as he ran around screaming, "MILK, MILK, MILK NOWWWWWWW!" "Here you are Mr. S!" Zack shouted handing him the gallon of milk the Teacher/Mentor asked him to get earlier before taking the bite. Zeran drank the gallon of milk down before he panted heavily and said, "Holy...okaaaay Julia-girl, I'll never doubt your cooking skills or Chiang spicy sauce again." "Be sure you don't all right? Lets get this set up for that pig-faced freak." Julia said with a small smirk. Zeran said, "Mr. slovenly proker has no idea what's about to hit him in the afce or rather...the mouth." Outside the juice bar Julia finished setting up the stand with a smirk dusting her hands off before her and Jason picked up the pot and placed it on the table. Julia smirked. "That pig won't know what hit him alright guys I gotta head home tell me how this turns out." Julia said with a smile and waving bye. "Will do, Julia," Jason called after her as the Rangers went into hiding waiting for this pig to show up. "Ooo free food," they heard from across the way. They hid behind some nearby bushes. Theye peeked out from behind them to see the Pig coming up to the food. The creature quickly devoued it as The teens sweat dropped. "Come on you overgrown pork.." Jason muttered before suddenly the pig began holding his stomach. "Ooh...I don't feel so good," he muttered. The Rangers quickly flipped out of hiding. They landed in front of the the yelled at the Rangers. "You tricked-" He said before coughing up the power weapons as each ranger caught their respective weapon. "BACK TO ACTION!" they shouted placing their hands on their power morphers. Morphing back into their power ranger attires. "Time to send this pork back where he came from lock and load rangers!" Jason ordered as the six put their weapons. "POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER SWORD! POWER MACE!" the rangers called out connecting the weapons to form the power blaster. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted getting in position. The pig slowly got up looking at the Power Blaster. "FIRE!" they shouted. A blast with the Flail of the Mace launched colliding with the pig. "BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY!" it shouted before falling down to the ground exploding. "Oh yeah suck it big, Fat, and Ugly!" Kimberly shouted. Luke chuckled looking around. Although he too was please d with his efforts the orange ranger began to realize something was rather...off. Up in space the monsters and Goldar were roar in animalistic fury. At this however, one thing stood out. Zerak was rather...calm. "Lord Zerak?" Goldar questioned. Zerak calm demeanor took ona malevolent look as a smile snaked it's way on to the evil wizard's mother as he called, "SIIIIILENCE!" The Monsters went silent in a hurry almost out of fear. Goldar blinked almost in confusion. "Lord Zerak why haven't you made the monstor grow and on top of that seem rather...calm," he commented. The dreaded butcher smirked and said, "there now that everyone is calm I acan assure you everything is porceeding...EXACTLY as planned!" "Exactly as planned, Lord Zerak?" Goldar blinked. Now he was even more confused than before and that was saying something to say the least. Zerak chuckled wickedly and said, "Goldar, everyone, come now who do you think you're dealing with here, some rank amateur villian? No, no, no faithful minions. The Pudgy Pig was the least powerful of the monsters from my book. There are far more terrifying creatures awaiting the rangers! This was a test, the real strike come...TONIGHT, after the sun goes down!" "You mean that first attack was only a test? You knew the Pudgy pig would fail?" Goldar asked in pure shock. Zerak smirked and said, "Of course, Goldar, in this game of chess sacrificing pawns is essentuial. We make our big move tonight!" Zerak turned towards Earth and smiled as he raised his staff and his free hand over his head summoning a thunderstorm. Zerak said, "And this move will be the one the Rangers don't expect. This WILL be the one that finishes them off!" As the thunderstornm boomed above the palace Zerak let out an evil laugh in anticipation of what was coming. Nearby a certain shadowy creature of the night growled in anticipation of it's master's command, it's flashing blood red. That night, as the rangers slept, being that it was 10:30 P.M. things were anything but peaceful in Rita's fortress. Zerak stared down at Angel Grove a predatory smile on the spell caster's face. The man stated "The time is right to strike! Night Creeper, your time has come, go forth!" Suddenly from the shadows a creature emerged from the shadows. "It is finally time for me to rip those rangers to shreads Lord Zerak?" He asked with a smirk licking his lips. Zerak noded, "It is my faithful nethreworld fiend! Go to Angel Grove and do what must be done. If free will is to be eradicated and the universe saved...then the rangers...MUST DIE! Turn them to bloodstains so that the people of Angel Grove will have no choice but to bow!" "Of course! It's time The Rangers met their end!" he stated before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke into the night. The Rangers were unaware of what was to come. At the command center at about 11:00 pm Alpha was charging his batteries and Zoron's portal is empty. Next thing they knew the alarm started blaring as Alpha's charging was interrupted. "Aie yie yie yie...whats with the racket...?" Alpha groaned. Zordon appeared in his vortex and said, "Alpha, scan the area of Angel grove for any sign of activity!" Alpha looked. "AIE YIE YIE YIE YIEYIE! Zordon its as we feared Zerak is launching a night attack!" he said freaking out running around in circles. "Whattodowhattodo!" Alpha shouted. "Alpha teleport my apprentice in," Zordon stated closing his eyes shaking his head. Alpha said, "Right, Zordon." What Alpha teleported in was a one person bed. Zeran was underneath the blankets of the bed, his head comfortably set on two pillows. Zeran took in a long breath and then said, "E equals mc sqared," then took in another brath and said, "Does the square on the appotomox equal the sqare on the other four sides," then he took in another breath and said, "Why is a mouse where it spins." Zordon sighed shaking his head. "Ice water appearest dumptesto" Zordon muttered before a bucket of ice water appeared over Zeran's head. Zordon then dumped the ice water on Zeran's face. "GYAAAAAAAAHhHHHHH!" the wizard yelped as he leapt out of bed as if he had suddenly ended up in the ocean The wizard was dressed only in a nightshirt that went down to his ankles and a nightcap on his head. Zeran looked around his eyes bloodshot as he snapped, "ALL RIGHT WHO DUMPED ICE WATER ON MY HEAD WHILE IN MY HOUSE? I..." then Zeran realzied where he was. "Hey wait just a cotton pickin' minute! This isn't my house!" Zeran fumed as he glared at where his apprentcie was, "Senseiiiiii!" he snarled through clinched teeth his temper like a tea kettle about to reach full boil. "Sorry, apprentice, we have a small situation. Your brother is launching a night attack as we feared. Take a look at the viewing globe." Zordon instructed. Zeran looked into the viewing glopbe...and winced before he said, "Oh for the love of all that's holy. I should've knwon it was only a matter of time before Zerak pulled this. And I knew there was a reason why Zerak didn't grow that damned Pudgy Pig." "Apprentice contact, Luke. He is most likely the likely one to get out of his house due to his mom formerly being a ranger." Zordon instructed. Zeran sighed and said, "Yes sensei." The wizard then pressed the orange button on his communicator. At the Elis household Luke was asleep when sudenly ge was awaken by a Beep beep beep beep beep beep. "Ugh..." Luke groaned looking at the time. Reading that it was 11:15 he brought up his coumincaitor and spoke. "Luke here, whats the situation and can't wait till morning?" Zeran sighed and explained, "Sorry to wake you up at this late hour Luke we have an emergency that can't wait." "Let me guess, your idiot brother again?" Luke asked with a yawn. Zeran sighed and said, "Unfortunately, Zerak has launched a night attack. Wake up the other rangers and get to the command center as quickly as you can." "Right.." Luke said getting out bed. the orange ranger headed downstairs mumbling to himself, "God danm mother freakin Zerak! When I get my hands on that little piece crap I'm going to teach him a thing or two!" "Luke?" His mother, Francine, asked looking at the time as she drank her glass of water. She then put it down before speaking. "What are you doing up its almost midnight!?" she asked Luke sighed. "Theres an emergency at the command center. Mr. "Oh free will is bad and must be destroyed" is at it again." Luke groaned. Francine winced and said, "Oh my God!" as she coveered her head. She looked at her son and said, "Now you see why he gives Zeran and me such a headache!" "Yeah do you have that spare energy drink?" Luke asked letting out a long yawn. This was going to be a long night. Francine didn't waste any time but got the drink for him. Luke quickly chugged it down shaking his head awake before clicking on his communicator. "Zack, do you read me? Its Luke!" he shouted into his communicator. He heard a groan from the other side of the line and Zack answer with, "Yo, Luke what's the idea wakin' me up at this time of night?" "Oh I don't know I just felt like waking you up- WHY DO YOU THINK?! We got an emergency at the command center, Mr. Destroy free will, is at it again!" Luke shouted. There was a momentary pause before Zach said, "I'll wake the others and we'll be at the command center shortly." Luke nodded before ending the transmision. At at the comand center six colored streams teleported in. "Dosen't Zerak know the definition of beauty sleep?" Kimberly complained with a yawn. Zeran sighed and said, "I know, I know, Kimberly-girl I hate this too. But take a look at the viewing globe, rangers this is a really bad situation here." "Alright lets see this..." Kimberly said before seeing the creature and let out an EWWWWW sound before speaking. "I gotta tell you, Zeran, your brother knows how to make them ugly." she grumbled. "Agreed, Kimberly, nasty!" Luke groaned in disgust. Zeran grimaced in disgust. "Indeed, Kimberly-girl, this thing would win first prize in an ugly contest...easily." "But, Mr. Smith, they don't take professionals." Zack said as the rangers blinked before falling over laughing their butts off. Zeran chortled and said, "Oh very good Zachary, very good!" Zeran adjusted himself then explained, "All right, this creature here is called a Night Creeper. this is a particularly nasty creature from the netherworld. What makes this creature so dangerous is it can transform itself into anyone it sees and then use that person's own techniques against them. What's worse is this thing can adapt in a second any new form it takes." "Um but, Mr. Smith, the Zords run on solar power. What if Zerak makes him grow?" Jason asked, Zeran and Luke got evil grins on their faces. "Um, whats with the grins?" Trini asked in confusion. Zeran said, "Ah yes, i do believe you're unaware of the events of just after the food festival today." ''-Flashback-'' Luke was outside the command center with the Ankylosaurs working on installing what looked like a solar battery. "Almost got it in.." he muttered to himself. What Luke didn't notice was Zeran had noticed what was going on and quietly walked up to where he was. The wizard gently tapped Luke on the right shoulder and cheerfully chimed, "Hi there!" Out of reaction, Luke nearly jumped hitting his head on the metal part of the Ankylosaurs. Luke laid his head back down groaning as he held it. "Zeran do you HAVE to sneak up on me like that?" the Orange Ranger groaned. Zeran smiled and pulled from the pocket of a jacket a container of aspirin. "Sorry, padawan, but I have to keep my apprentices on their toes. It's my perogative." Zeran the powerful and kindly wizard/teacher handed Luke the container and said, "Aspirin?" "Thanks." He said before popping one in. After swallowing it he looked back at Zeran. "Glad your here though Zeran. Maybe you can help me with installing this solar Battery into the Ankylosaurs." Luke chimed in with a small grin. Zeran's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Ooh klet's have a look, Luke." he said as Luke stepped aside. The wizard looked over everythjing muttering out loud, "Let's see here..uh huh, this looks good. Yes hypothermic regulator is okay." then Zeran's face furrowed as he said in a gentle chiding tone, "Oh no, no, no, no, no Luke you've this all wrong!" Luke then watched as Zeran's hand flew over the circuit panel. The wizard chiedmed out loud, "Let's see here, first we'll adjust the seismonic modifier, reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, and..." and the Zeran's face furrowed before he looked at Luke and asked, "Um, Luke, you got any copper wiring on you? Oh, and one more thing, the solar batery looks great and it should theoretically function but...whereever did you get it?" "Right here." Luke said pulling the coper wiring Zeran was talking about for him to see. He smirked at Zeran's other question and explained, "Would you believe this was just liaying around the command center?" Zeran sighed and rolled his eyes in disgust before he said, "Note to self, i really must do a through spring cleaning of the command center before the century is out." Zeran then took the wires and instelled them in the zord. circuit boatrd. Zeran then stepped away and closed up the Anklyasaurus. Zeran said, "Right I think that should about do it." Zeran got a nervous/anticipatory look on his face. "Now let's see if this works. Cross your fingers Lucas." "Gotcha, lets see what this has, Zeran," Luke stated before groaning. "And please don't call me Lucas." He mumbled. Zeran said, "As you wish, padawan. Anklyasaurus, reactivate!" The Ankylosaurs let out a roar before reactivating. A computer voice spoke. "Solar battery activatedand fully intrgrated with all systems." it said. Luke smiled coming out from under the Ankylosaurs. "Booyeah it worked!" Luke shouted with a grin. Zeran sighed in relief. "Well what do you know another success story and in the process nothing got blown up. Okay Anklyasaurus go rest and get your solar battery charged up." Zeran said gently. The Ankylosaurs let out a giant roar before taking off in another direction. Luke sighed with relieif. "Finally I thought I would never get this done. I've been at this since the food fair ended." Luke muttered shaking his head. Zeran moved to his pocket and pulled out a calculator and pressed a few buttons as he said, "Let's see here, the time that you left the food fair add in the hopurs since divide by the average of the maxiumum sum and..." Zeran's eyes widened. "By the benevolent Gods of the Hindu people boy! You've been at this for some time." and that's when Zeran's nostrils rebelled as he smelled the rank scenet of sweat from Luke. Zeran let out choked gasp as he pinched his nose closed and waved a hand at the air. the wizard said, "Gads boy, you SMELL like youve been at this for a while. Get home and get a shower, boy! And Luke, remember to have pages 65 and 66 ready for tomorrow!" "Yeah, Yeah I'm on it!" Luke said teleporting out of the command center. Zeran sighed and said, "Now I MUST find some potpourri spray for this place!" the wizard then headed off to find said product ''-end flashback-'' "And yeah that's what happened," Luke said with a grin rubbing the back of his neck. The Rangers mouths dropped in disbelief. Zeran smiled deviously and said looking at the viewing globe, "Brother you are in for SUCH a surprise!" "Agreed, alright guys ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as the Rangers got in postion. "ANKYLOSAURS!" Luke shouted. "MASTADON!" Zack called out. "PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly called. "TRICERATOPS!" Billy shouted. "SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini shouted. "TYRANOSAURS!" Jason called. "Power Rangers!" they called before teleporting onto the scene coming face to face with the Night Creeper. Kimberly growled, "Your going to pay for waking us up this late freak! Don't you know a girl needs her beauty sleep!" She snarled. Night Creeper cackled and said, "Oh beauty sleep is about to be the least of your concenrs silly girl!" "By the looks of things you could use some yourself and we'll be happy to obliege! POWER MACE!" Luke shouted charging in swinging the spike ball of the mace towards Night Creeper. The Night Creeper suddenly transformed into Luke and dodged the attack before garabbing Luke and kneeing him in the face before tossing hima side as if he were an empty soda can. "Luke! why you little-wait huh?" Jason asked amd blinked. Luke and the imposter matched each other EXACTLY blow for blow. Zeran sighed and said, "Well, this is getting interesting!" "HEY BACK OFF!" Zack shouted before kicking one of them. The other orange ranger then transformed into the black ranger and caught Zack with a copy of his own power axe. "What the Zack! BACK OFF FREAK POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted jumping in the air slicing down as the Black Ranger The one Jason hit rolled to the side. "OW! Jason!" Zack shouted. "Whoops uh sorry, Zack." Jason said as he sweat dropped. The other Zack said, "Oh what fools ye' mortals be!" Then the other one transformed into the red ranger and sliced at Jason with his own power sword. "Jason! Hey Night Creeper Back off!" Kimberly shouted launching an arrow towards Jason as it hit Jason yelled out. "Hey Kimberly whats the big idea?!" Jason growled. "Whoops sorry Jason." Kimberly said sweat dropping. "Ah pitiful Rangers!" Night Creeper said before turning into the Pink Ranger. It pulled out a Power Bow and launched an arrow towards Kimberly. "HEY FREAK TRY THIS!" Trini shouted launching her Power Daggers at the Pink Ranger. The daggers and the arrow hit Kimberly knocking her down. "OW! Trini, watch it!" Kimberly snarled. Trini said, "Sorry, Kimberly!" The Night Creeper transformed into Trini and proceeded to launch an attack on her with it's own power daggers. "Hey Freak, power lance!" Billy shouted before jumping in the air and slicing down on the yellow ranger. The yellow Creeper ranger as it got dashed to the side."Ow, Billy!" Trini snarled. "My Apologizes, Trini," Billy said sweat dropping. The Night Creeper clocked Trini and then transformed into Billy before going after him. Back at the command center Zeran chuckled sheepishly and saidm, "This is SO not looking good!" "WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?!" suddenly a famillar voice snapped The rangers and creature turned towards a alrge two bedroom house. The door opened and one Julia Chaiang let out a yawn after being woken up. "Well?!" she snarled as the Rangers sweat dropped. However, the monster they were battling snarled at her. "What are you looking at ugly?" she snapped not exacatally in the best moods right now. The Night Creep elbowed Billy in the chest and then tossed him aside before it transformed into it's real form and let out an ear-piercing cackle. Then the creature beamed, "JULIA CHIANG! MY MASTER WARNED ME YOU! IN THE NAME OF LORD ZERAK THE BUTCHER AND THE NEW ORDER YOU MUST DIE, JULIA CHIANG! AND I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN DELIVERING YOU LIFELESS HEAD FOR HIM TO STICK ON A PIKE!" The creature then leapt at her it's claws extend. Julia jumped back quickly as the creature landed. "Okay tough guy lets dance! DAD! THE STAR SABER!" Julia shouted as Her dad yawned coming out of his room. "Julia why do you-EWWW! okay I see why." He said grabbing the handle of the saber as he tossed it down to her as she caught it activating the saber and smirked. "Alright bitch...lets dance." She smirked before charging forward at the creature. The creature took several swipes at her before Julia got the shock of a lifetime...when the Night Creeper transformed into her! "Okaaaay...I knew Zerak was obsessed with me but this is ridiculous." Julia said with a sweat drop before swinging the star saber down on the creature as the claws and saber clashed. The creature to Julia's shock it pulled out it's own Star Saber and started matching Julia blow for blow even as it let out an inhuman cackle. Back at the command center Zeran said, "Okay that's it sensei and Alpha, I'm going in!" "Alright guys, Lock and Load!" Jason shouted using the Power Sword to activate the weapons. "POWER AX!" Zach. "POWER BOW!" KImberly shouted. "POWER DAGGERS!" Trini ccommanded. "POWER LANCE!" Billy called. "POWER SWORD!" Jason shoutred. "POWER MACE!" Luke commanded. "POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers collectively shouted as he landed on the ground. The power blaster in hand. Julia backed up to give the rangers enough room to fire at the creature. The Creeper Julia leapt out of the way of the power Blaster and with in human strength kicked Julia in the gut, grabbed her lifted her over it's head and power bombed her into the before it leapt into the air and slammed a powerful stomp to her ribs. back at the command center said, "Thats it!" and stepped away from the viewing globe. Zeran raised his free hand over his head as well as huis staff even as he spread his legs. Zeran called out, "POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID, DAAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIN!" Zeran let out a final roar of triumph as he was engulfed by powerful burrsyts of energy. The enrrgy moments later transformed into sakura petals as Zeran was now encased in his blue armor with gold trim, blue helmet with a slender rectangular visor, silver mouthpiece, abd blue and gold cape with a noticeable large collar in the back. Zeran now looked like a cross between a medieval wizard and a fantasy warrior. Just as the Creeper was about to kill Julia Zeran appeared grabbed the creature from behind and with a surprising amount of strength belly to back suplexed the beast. Zeran quickly got to his feet staff at the ready and in a fighting stance. "Stay Back Ze-what the?!" Luke yelped as the Rangers held the Power Blaster and seeing the creature now looked like..Zeran! "Awww hell which one is the reall Mr. S?" Zack complained. Zeran glared at the imposter both collectively chimed as they pointed at each other, "Schmuck move night Creeper schmuck move!" Then bother growled and said, "Now stop that!" and turned to the Rangers and yelled as they pointed at each other, "Rangers I'm the real Zeran blast him!" Billy said, "This situation begiining to give me a synaptic inflammation." "TRANSLATION SOMEONE!" Luke snapped face palming on his helmet. Trini explained, "Billy means this problem is giving him a headcache." "STOOOOP!" Luke shouted as the rangers and the two Zerans blinked. "Now I'm going to say two things one is a joke the other only the REAL Zeran would react to got it?!" Luke snapped. The Zerans lookeed at Luke ad said, "Okay, fine." "First one is this," Luke said taking a deep breath. "Order In The Court!" Luke stated waiting for a response. Both Zerans said, "I'll have a ham on rye, with lettuce and pickles, hold the onions," before both Zeran fell over howling with laughter. "Hmmm, impressive...old man!" Luke said with a small smirk. Through the helmet a vein pop[ped out of the real Zeran's head as he leapted up and down before he shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY, PRUNE-FACED, FORGETFUL SOT!?" "Um yes?" the other asked as Luke smirked. "THERES THE FAKE, FIRE!" He shouted as the rangers aimed the blaster at the creature as the spiked ball collided with the shadow creature The creature shouted as it gelt down, "LORD ZERAK FORGIVE ME!" Then it exploded. Zerak let out a roar of rage as he slammed the bunt of his staff on the ground sending out a charge of energy in all directions. Zerak snarled, "I forgot about my imbecile brother's ridiculous oversensitivity to the word 'old'!" Zerak raised his free hand and his skull head staff over his head as he called, "I WILL NOT LOSE THIS BATTLE RANGERS! POWERS OF DARKNESS HEAR MY COMMAND COME FORTH AND MAKE THE NIGHT CREEPER...GROW!" Dark massive trendrils of shadowy energy shot forth from Zerak's staff towards Angel Grove and surrounding the prone Night Creeper. "Uh Luke the Surprise?" Jason asked. The young man smirked to himself and cracked his knuckles. "Zordon, how long we got?" Luke asked though his communicator. "The battery you're using Luke has a 30 minutecharge." he explained. "Oh and here I thought this was going to be rushed." Luke said with a small grin. Zeran yeleld impatirntly as he and the rangers dodged a stomp from the now taller than the Empire State building-sized monster, "WILL YOU CAN IT WITH THE SMARKY COMMENTS AND JUST DEAL WITH THAT THING, LUKE!?" "Alright ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted. The Ankylosaurs came out from its hiding place with a roar as the computor said "Solar battery activated!" As Luke jumped in the air into his zord. "Ankylosaurs, convert to Warrior Mode!" Luke shouted as he placed his power coin in position. Zeran looked at his watch and said, "Okay 28 minutes, there's still time but please do hurry Luke." Up at Rita's palace Zerak was absolutely in a fury, "WHAAAAAAT, THE ANKLOSAURUS!? BROTHER AND ELLIS YOU ANNOYING NAUCIOSU LITTLE GNATS! THIS IS YOUR DOING, ISN'T IT?! I'LL TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR HIDES!" "Alright than lets give this thing something to think about! Ankylosaurs Power Sword!" Luke shouted as the sword dropped from the sky. Luke's Megazord picked it up as it shined with energy. It walked forward with the sword in hand. The Night Crepper yelled, "We'll see about that, SHADOW SWORD!" A sword made of dark energy appeared, which the Night Creeper took, and then let out an inhuman shriek of rage. It rushed the zord it's eyes blazing with unholy rage it's mouth open to reveal the maw of sharp and pointy white teeth. The Creeper and Ankylosaurs Megazord's swords clashed as the Creeper turned around and sliced the Megazord. Causing it to stumble a bit. "Time check, Zeran!" Luke shouted. "Hurry Luke you are down to 19 minutes." Zeran said, "Okay, starting to get a little nerve racking here." "Got i-" Luke started and he was cut off as the creeper slashed though him three times knocking the Ankylosaurs back. Luke growled. "Okay this thing is pissing me off." Luke growled. "Oh I'll do more than that Ellis, say hello to my speecial finishing attack from teh nether world "DRAINING SLASH STRUIKES!" before it cackled and hit KLuke with thsoe attacks. Zeran looked at the timer and said, "Oh no thatc reature is draining Luke's power by my estmiate he's got about...9 minutes of power left." Zerak laughed and said, "FOOLS THIS CREATURE IS FROM THE NETHERWORLD OF DARKNESS! IT CAN DRAIN ANY ENERGY SOURCE! YOU'RE FINISHED RANGERS, FINISHED, FINISHED, FIIIINIIIIISHED!" Zeran covered his ears and said, "Ooh my ears!" "TIME TO END THIS! ANKYLOSAURS SWORD FULL POWER!" Luke shouted. The Ankylosaurs Megazord powered it's sword up to maximum. The zord let loose with a mighty swing of the sword in the air! Electricity crackled in the sword before slicing forward on the creature. Somehow the blast connected with the creature who let out an agonized scream of, "NOOOOO NOOOOOOO!" as it fell to the gorund. The Night Creeper exploded. Zeran looked at his watch huffing and puffing as if he'd just run a marathon his heart beating like a war drum,. He said in a shaken tone, "Two minutes, geez padawan could you have cut it any closer?" As Luke jumped down from his megazord as the others powered down as Luke smirked. "I could of but I'd rather not."Luke said with a laugh before letting out a yawn. Zeran helped Julia back to her room and said, "Shotradr ra healus!" Zeran sent a bam of energy forward healing the girls wounds then Zeran added, "This shall all seem naught but a midsummer's night's dream!" as he case the forget spell on her. Zeran then quietly left the house taking care not to disturb her father. Zeran said, "Allright everyone back to the command center." Once the group made it back to the comand center Zordon smiled and said in approval, "Well done rangers and especially well done to you Zeran to make this seem like a dream for Julia." "That's good, speaking of sleep." Kimberly said with a yawn along with the remaining of the team. "Shouldn't we be heading back home for some well deserved recharging?" Billy asked. Luke yawned, "I'm way too tired to even ask for a translation there, Billy" Luke stated with a yawn. Zeran used his magic to that his night shirt which went down to his anhles appeared on him. Zeran noting his bed was now completel;y dry crawled into it asked, witha yawn, "than you sensei, now could you kindly teleport yus all home, please?" "Of course, sleep well all of you." Zordon said teleporting Zeran and all the rangers home. He then went off to sleep as well meanwhile however, up in space. Up in space Zerak roared in rage before he shnapped, "Damn you Ellis and briother, I SWEAR TOU'Ll Pa..." before he felt an ioverwheling surge of weakness and his nose suddenly bebecome puffy and stuffed as well as extra itchy. "Um Lord Zerak." Goldar said placing a mirror in front of his face so he could see. He was not going to like the view. Zerak let out a loud sneeze and felt his heart sink, "No!" he croaked, and looekd at himself. To his horror his face was no covered in purple spot as well as puffy and runny nose and bloodshot eyes. "NO..." he shouted "Now I've got the Sardovian flu and I made sure to take some extra zinc this morning!" "Come on Lord Zerak lets get you to bed lets go shoo shoo." Goldar said shooing him off to his room. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega